A So Random Wedding
by CrzPart
Summary: Someone in So Random! is getting married. *In Hiatus*


**A/N - This is my newest fanfic, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own SWAC!**

* * *

Sonny's POV

I was walking through the studio hallways when I heard my phone moo. I reached down and grabbed it out of my pocket and looked at the called ID. I picked up the phone, "Hello?" I said.

"Sonny? Its… its me."

I laughed. "I know its you silly, I have has new technology called caller ID, you should really look into getting it sometime." I said sarcastically into the phone.

The voice on the other line did a strained chuckle. "I um… I have really bad news."

I laughed again thinking what he possibly could have done this time. "Oh great, did Old Man Earl finally catch you and Ryder tipping over his cows? Because I would like to take a moment to say I told you so!"

"No, Sonny please listen to me. I can't make it this weekend, my dad had a heart attack early this morning an he is in the hospital and is really unstable."

As soon as I heard this I started fighting back tears, his dad has always been like a father to me, especially after my dad left my mom and me. "Please tell me he's going to be OK." I whispered in the phone.

There was a brief pause before he answered. "The doctors said that there is a good chance that he won't make it out of this."

That's when I lost it; I slid down against the wall in the hallway and started sobbing. It was like I was losing my father all over again. I could faintly hear him on the other end saying my name, but I was so caught up in my own crying that it took me a couple minutes before I could calm myself down enough to say something. "I'm coming down there, right now. I'll get on the next plane out there and I will be there by tonight."

"Sonny, no, listen to me. This weekend means so much to you and I don't want you to miss it because of my dad, he wouldn't want you to miss it because of him either."

"But, you're the best man and my best friend, I can't do this if your not here with me. I already feel like I'm going to explode with all the stress of everything and having you here was going to help calm my nerves "

"Sonny, you'll be fine without me, and as for your best man, I am replaceable."

"No, your not! You're my best friend! I need you here with me!" I know I sounded selfish saying this but I really did need him. I was so stressed out because I wanted everything to be amazing and I had no help what so ever. Tawni said that she would help but she didn't even last five minutes.

"Sonny, listen to me, I have to go but I want you to know that I love you so much and I promise you that I will come see you as soon as I can, OK?"

There was nothing I could do to change his mind, and he knew that. "I- I love you to Charlie." That was all I was able to say as a goodbye.

After a few more words, Charlie hung up and I remained sitting against the wall in the hallway knowing that at any second someone could walk by and see my breakdown, but I didn't care. My best friend wasn't coming to the wedding this weekend and the man who was practically my father was lying in a hospital dying and there was nothing I could do about it. I started crying again, harder this time. I don't know how long I was sitting there crying but after a while, I heard someone come up beside me and felt them put there arms around me and gently pick me up. I was crying so hard that I didn't even bother to see whom it was, all I knew was that they were something to cling to; something I could cry on. I felt myself gently being set down on a couch and after a few minutes I was able to pull myself together long enough to look at my surrounds. I realized I was sitting in my mine and Tawni's dressing room. Next, I looked over at my kidnapper and was shocked to see whom it was.

I wiped my snot and tears on my sleeve. "Ch- Chad?"

He gave me his dazzling smile. "Yes, Sonshine?"

"Wh- why are you here?"

"I was walking back to my set and I heard someone crying so I came to see what was up and I saw you sitting in the hallway having a panic attack."

"Than- thanks I guess."

"No problem Sonshine, so what's going on? Where's that fiery ball of Sonshine?"

"My best friend, Charlie, just called and told me that his dad is in the hospital and that he won't be able to make it to the wedding this weekend. So now I have no best man for the wedding on Saturday and the man who has practically been my father all these years is dying."

"Come here." Before I knew what he was doing he wrapped his arms around me and embraced me in a hug. After I got over the shock of Chad actually caring, I put my arms around him and felt myself relax. After what only seemed like a second, he pulled away and smiled at me. "All better?"

I felt myself smile. "Yeah, thanks for caring Chad."

"First off, CDC does not care and secondly, you're welcome." He smiled at me and got off the couch and headed towards the door. Just as he was about to leave he turned around and looked at me. "If you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask, OK?"

I smile and nodded as he walked out the door. I sat there for a few seconds before I felt myself getting up and running in the direction that Chad had left in. After a few seconds I caught up with him. "Chad!" I yelled.

He turned around and gave me the famous CDC smirk. "Miss me already Monroe? I knew you couldn't stay away."

I ignored him and before I could stop myself, I, Sonny Monroe, was about to ask Chad Dylan Cooper, for help. "There is actually one thing I need you to do…"

* * *

**A/N - Just to clear up a few things if your confused, Charlie is Sonny's best friend from Wisconsin, Ryder is Charlie's best guy friend and Old Man Earl is just a poor old farmer that Charlie and Ryder love to harass. **

**So what do you think so far, hit or miss? Comments are a love :)**

**-Christina**


End file.
